Screwed Again
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: We were left with a clif hanger afer 'Screwed'. This is the rest of the story through my eyes. Rated for safety.
1. What happened to Liv?

**Screwed Again**

_I don't own them…they belong to Dick Wolf… that lucky Son of a Bitch_

**Screwed Again**

**Chapter 1**

**o.0.o Olivia's POV o.0.o**

I was sitting waiting for the IAB rats to call me in to explain myself. I was putting my job and my pension on the line and it wasn't the first time either. The first time was when Elliot and I arrested Liam Connors for killing Alex, when, truth be told, she was only in Witness Protection. Let's just say, Cragen was livid that he didn't know. Anyways, back to the present. Dean Porter was in there telling the rats all about the mess with Simon. I think he likes me, he put his hand on the small of my back today, something men only do to say 'I like you, lets get together' or 'I want to bang you senseless'. So, yeah, I think he has a thing for me. He seemed disappointed when I told him the shitty defense attorney aiding Darius Parker in his defense, had my address too. I can pretty much tell you what he was thinking, and that was nothing other than 'Let's get a hotel room with a king sized bed.' Well. That was never going to happen. I can tell you that right now. He walked out and they ushered me in. I sat at the head of the long ass table and there was a microphone in front of me. I started talking.

Olivia: Simon Marsden, who was accused of raping Donna Leonte, is my brother. His dad raped my mom. He called me about a week after he jumped bail. He told me he needed money. I believed at the time that he was innocent, and I sent him a thousand dollars. Captain Julia Milfield was tracking my financials and I got caught. We later discovered that Simon was framed by Captain Milfield, because of a personal issue. He was let go. That's pretty much it.

IAB Agent: Detective Benson, I'm sorry, we're going to have to…

Olivia: Here's my badge.

I slide it across the table.

IAB Agent: What's this for?

Olivia: Your firing me aren't you?

IAB Agent: No…. we're putting you on suspension for 2 weeks, that's all.

I nod.

Olivia: Thank you gentlemen.

I get up and leave, I see Dean waiting for me in the waiting room. I walk over to him.

Dean: What happened?

Olivia: I got 2 weeks suspension.

Dean: Good… they didn't fire you.

Olivia: Yeah.

He put his hand on the small of my back again and I turned to face him.

Olivia: You got a thing for me Dean?

Dean: What?? I…. huh… woah… I uh….

I knew what that meant. I crossed my arms and looked at him with a look that said 'Come on you really think I'm that stupid?' He got the picture.

Dean: YES ok… I have a 'thing' for you.

Olivia: What kind of a thing?

Dean: Wasn't it just you who sent me a look that said 'Do you really think I'm that stupid?' I think you can figure it out.

Olivia: So I wasn't just imagining that you had a MAJOR crush on me?

Dean: Who said it was major?

Olivia: I'm a detective… I know these things. DUH!

Dean: Ok, you got me, I was actually wishing Marsden would call again just so I could see you.

Olivia: Dean, I'm flattered, but, I can't be in a relationship right now. I'm not ready. I need time, to see if the man I love really loves me. I like you Dean, but I'm in love with someone else.

Dean: Do I have a chance? At all?

Olivia: Your third in line…. Can you settle for that?

* * *

Ha ha ha... suspense... you should already know who #1 is, you'll find out who #2 is later on. I promise... provided... You all review:) So... I suggest... REVIEWING:) evil laugh I HAVE THE POWER!!! Or not... lol... jk... now... DO IT! 


	2. The Baby

**Screwed Again**

_I don't own them…they belong to Dick Wolf… that lucky Son of a Bitch_

**Screwed Again**

**Chapter 2**

**o.0.o Kathy's POV o.0.o**

I walked into the precinct and waited for Elliot to get away from his fight with Munch.

Elliot: What are you doing here?

Kathy: Can I talk to you?

He led me up to the crib.

Elliot: What's going on? Are the kids ok?

Kathy: They're fine.

Elliot: Then, what's this about?

Kathy: You said you wanted to come home; you wanted to work things out.

Elliot: So.

Kathy: So, I need you to come home now. Not for the kids, for me.

Elliot: What's changed?

This was the moment of truth. It wasn't his, but I was going to give it a shot.

Kathy: I'm pregnant.

Elliot: Wait, what?

I said it slower.

Kathy: I'm pregnant.

Elliot: Is it mine?

Kathy: Yes. It is.

I just life through my teeth and it's not the first time in our marriage… or…. divorce for that matter.

Elliot: But it was one time.

Kathy: Only takes once. You know that. I need you home.

Elliot: I need time to think. I don't know if I'm ready.

Kathy: You don't know if you're ready??? TO COME BACK HOME!!! WHY THE HELL NOT!!

I was getting pissed…. My plan wasn't working.

Elliot: What I mean is, the baby… it's not mine.

Kathy: Of course it is.

Elliot: Your already beginning to show, We only had sex a week ago…. There's no way in hell that baby's mine.

He shook his head and walked out. I walked out in shame and left through the doors.

**o.0.o Narrator's POV o.0.o**

Olivia: What was that about?

Elliot: She's pregnant. It's not mine. She wanted me to think it was, but it's not possible.

Olivia: Why's that?

Elliot: The last time we had sex was a week ago… she's at least 2 months pregnant.

Olivia: I didn't know you were back home.

Elliot: I'm not.

Olivia: Oh.

He got up and stormed out following Kathy. When he finally caught up with her he tapped her shoulder. She spun around quickly.

Kathy: What?

Elliot: Whose is it…. and don't even say mine.

Kathy: It's John's.

Elliot: John Munch?

Kathy: Yeah.

Elliot: Fair enough.

He walked back inside to see Much.

Elliot: Congrats John.

John: On…

Elliot: You're going to be a daddy!

John nearly fell over.

John: What?

Elliot: Kathy's pregnant and it's yours.

Olivia and Fin quietly walked out. They did NOT want to be in the middle of this.

John: I haven't…. not in….

Elliot: 2 months?

John: About that.

Elliot: Congrats.

John: You're not mad?

Elliot: No man…. We were divorced…. If we would have been married that would have been a different story.

John: No… I know the pain of having a woman cheat on you… I'd never be an accessory to that.

Elliot: Thanks Man.

Olivia and Fin were eavesdropping to hear the juicy stuff. Olivia all the sudden felt Fin's hand on the small of her back, she whipped her head around and her lips were captured in his. She pulled away in shock.

Olivia: FIN!!!

Fin: Yeah?

Olivia: That was….. sudden.

Fin: Did you like it?

Olivia: Uh… I guess…. But I can't. It's a personal rule I have. Not falling in love with people from work.

Fin: Even Elliot?

Olivia: I…. uh… look…. I…. You're the second person on my list… Elliot's first…. And Porter is third…. Can you settle for that?

Fin: I think I can.

They both smiled and walked back out.

* * *

A/N: HA HA HA!!! You found out Number 2….. hey… its better than Kathy…. She's with Munch… ha ha ha… I love the power!! Lol… PLEASE Review… push the little purple button and tell me what you think!! Thanks! 


End file.
